


After Dark

by blindinkpoet



Series: Broken Weapon [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Healer, Other, Trying to make things right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinkpoet/pseuds/blindinkpoet
Summary: He really didn't want to fight. He wanted to heal.





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a tumblr prompt. Still didn't have a really good grasp on Mana'to's abilities, so bear with me.

Mana’to lingered on the Ghimlyt Dark. The battle was over. For now, at least. The stink of Ceruleum oil burned on his nose, and still he lingered. He had discarded his axe some time ago, sticking it in the ground in some corner. Part of him thought it likely that if… _when_ he returned for it, the thing would be gone. But he didn’t honestly care at that point.  
  
He had taken enough for the day.  
  
Instead, he pulled his grimoire. Lily answered his call eagerly, as she always did, her tiny arms trying to envelop his arm in a close approximation of a hug. He rubbed her head with a thumb, smiling absent-mindedly.  
  
“You heal me as much as we heal others, don’t you?” he muttered without thinking. The pixie let him go, smiling radiantly, a little shard of sunlight out of place in the dark corners of war.  
  
“Come. Let’s see what we can do before going to bed.”  
  
The hospital tent was… better than he thought it’d be. He was surprised to find empty beds welcomed him that day. Not all of them were, but enough that it didn’t feel crowed. Him and Lily moved in unison from patient to patient (_Broken ribs, punctured lung, make him comfortable tonight_), fighting hard not to think about anything other than the task at hand. (_Bullet still lodged between bone and muscle, must operate to remove before applying magical healing_). He worked in silence, doing his best to soothe the pain, letting Lily work her magic.  
  
Magic he couldn’t do anymore.  
  
_There need never be any rules between us_. He’d say that, or something along those lines, the first time he called on the pixie. She’d been his best friend, his only real companion, during a bad time in his life. And after the… incident, when he hadn’t been able to heal properly he’d been scared of calling on her. Afraid of what his poisoned aether would do to her.  
  
Yet… there she was. Healing, soothing, helping. As she’d always done.  
  
And he didn’t really think he’d ever be able to repay her for that.


End file.
